A Divergent Adventure
by ChickenyFanfics
Summary: The Abnegation Hiccup Haddock has to choose from five different category's Erudite, Candor, Amity, Dauntless and Abnegation. Which will he choose and where will it bring him? But as he proceeds to think about he needs to think how to hide something else...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a fanfiction with HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) and Divergent. It's the Abnegation part in it with like Tris but It's actually the Tobias/Four point of view but It's Hiccup.

This is 3 Days before the choosing ceremony.

Sorry about spelling mistakes, Capitals and Punctuation and like no detail! (I'm a bad writer)

Idea's and characters go Veronica Roth (Idea) and DreamWorks Animation (Characters)

There is the word "Hell" in this fanfic. Just warning you.

Hiccup was getting ready for the ceremony. He was laying in his bed right now, restless because of his choices. He could choose Erudite, The smart and nerdy ones. He was very intelligent but he didn't know if that was his place. He could choose Candor, but would immediately fail the tests they gave him for he was not honest at all. He could choose Amity, the nice, peaceful forgiving farmers. They harvested crops outside the gate but do not go any further. He was not peaceful. If anyone had hit him, or talked bad about him he would go to them and probably punch him or her in the face and break their nose.

He could also choose Dauntless. The Dauntless were the protectors of the city, but crazy, brave, wild and fearless. He was thinking about it. In Dauntless you could do anything you want. Hell you could even bungee jump off the building if you wanted. And then there is Abnegation. The faction his is in right now and always was. Abnegation are the selfless. They had plain soup stale bread for supper and helped the factionless. The factionless are the people who got exiled from their faction or failed the tests given to them so badly they kicked them out.

His father is the leader of Abnegation. His father's name is Stoick Haddock. His father, almost every other day, when he came home from school would beat him and whip him and make him cry, with his belt. He had an endless amount of scars on his back. Before he got beat, his father would beat his mother. He would hide in a closet, and cried for his mother's sake. Finally one day I found my father sitting on the bed in tears. He had said to me, the exact words "Your mother is dead". I never forgot that day. The day after he started to take his anger out on me. He has done this for 3 whole years, and in 3 days, I'll be gone.

-TIME SKIPPERINO- It is the day before the ceremony and everyone is chewing their nails till they have nothing to chew on. The teacher had said some stuff about aptitude test but he didn't pay attention. He was to busy thinking about his choices. The aptitude test is the test that will tell where I will belong, and who I am. When call is dismissed I walk slowly home. As the choosing ceremony gets closer my father, makes the beatings worse. When I get to the front door and unlock it and go in, my father is sitting on the couch, an infuriated look on his face as he holds his belt. I make myself known as I drop my book bag on the floor. He swivels his head to look at me and then gets up. He has a plastic covering in a place on the wall and that's where I am guessing I am being whipped. When my father came closer I realized he had a knife. Fear. Fear filled me.

He lifted the knife ready to strike and I thought This is the end. As he brought the knife down I scrunched up my face then heard a soft long RIIIIIP. When I opened my eyes I realized that my father had cut my shirt open. The sudden jerk on my arm brought me back to reality. My father was dragging me to the plastic covering on the wall. When my father finally got me over he turned me around and put my hands on the wall to hold me up, and ripped the rest on my shirt off. I scrunched my eyes up knowing what was coming. The only thing he felt was pain at that moment and sound of a sharp thwack as his fathers belt hit him.

He was not going to chose Abnegation.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I have not uploaded in like a year. Lol. Imma focus on this story for now. I'm a terrible writer so don't blame the grammar and that stuff xD. It's short. Only 345 Words. Enjoy!

-Rights go to V Roth and Dreamworks-

That night, he couldn't fall asleep. Not only from the pain from the whipping but from his choices. He had his aptitude test, and it had told him he was Abnegation AND Dauntless AND Erudite. His administrator told him that was called Divergent. That he would probably die if he were found out about being divergent.

Finally around 3 am, he passed out from exhaustion. He woke up the next morning earlier than he usually does, and went downstairs to pack up his bag. He did not have a crumb of his appetite left. As soon as his foot hit the surface though, he was slammed against the wall. His father was standing there holding him by the scruff of his shirt.

"If you do not pick Abnegation, I will kill you and everyone who are your friends." His father spat at him, angrily.

"O-ok… I'll pick Abnegation…" He stuttered, fearful.

"Good" His father replied.

His father let him go and walked away, and plopped down on the couch. He gathered up his books, textbooks and a notepad and a couple pens, shoved them in his book-bag and ran out the door.

-Time skip cuz I'm lazy-

"Hiccup Haddock" My fathers voice bounced off the walls as he said my name. I warily got up and went to the podium, where my father, the knife and my choices are.

I grabbed the knife and sliced a little cut in my palm. I looked at my father, thinking that this is my only chance to get away. I held my hand over Abnegation, my blood just hanging off my hand. At the last second, I moved my hand to the left, where the Dauntless bowl was.

I heard the soft sizzle of my blood hitting the steaming charcoal. I get a bandage and put it on my cut. I look back at my father and I could see it, Only me, the anger, and rage burning in his eyes.

I had chosen. I choose a different life. I choose bravery. I choose freedom. I choose Dauntless.

Okay, yey I deeeeeeed it. Lel. Um ye.

Gtg

Have fun little chicken nuggets

-ChickenyFanfics


End file.
